Better That We Break
by NellyLove
Summary: *Oneshot* Song by Maroon 5. He didn't want to go to that dark place. He didn't want their relationship to spiral into that abyss of pain and betrayal. He wanted to show her just how special and perfect she was to him. She made that connection. Matt/OC


_**Well, I kinda just had an urge to write this couple..i've never really written it...where it was just this couple...and never when they were all sweet and cute and...well, you'll see, eh? Anyways...Matt Muse was bugging me about how i never use him...so here he is! yay! ENJOY**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my POLL! **_

_**I only own Violet. Carmi (who is just mentioned) belongs to Kennedy..and that's it! **_

_**Violet is from my fics Friend or Foe and You're the One...This oneshot could maybe/kinda take place before Matt betrays Jeff at the Royal Rumble, but after Matt cheats on her..so some time during that time period...and this has a happier ending then it does in the real fic..so, yeah..hope you guys like!**_

_**Thanks to Kiwi for beta-ing it in a speedy fashion! you rock!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Better That We Break**_

_**By Maroon 5**_

* * *

_**Part of the 'Until the End of Time' Series**_

_**Matt/Violet- Friend or Foe/You're the One

* * *

**_

_I never knew perfection till_

_I heard you speak_

_and now it kills me_

_just to hear you say the simple things_

_Now waking up is hard to do_

_sleeping is impossible too_

_everything is reminding me of you_

_what can I do?_

_**Matt's POV**_

I watched her, I did it all the time. It was like a hobby of mine. But when you're in love, how can you not watch that person. She commands my thoughts, my actions. She makes me feel things that I've never felt before, that I've never felt for another person. She makes me...a whole different person. A better man, one that I can be proud of. One that I think can take care of her.

But still a man that doesn't deserve her. Because, in my opinion, no one is good enough for Violet. She's beautiful, smart, athletic, artistic, the list goes on and on. And I'd rather not drone about that.

I never thought perfection was real. When you're young, you're taught that perfection isn't achievable. And now, I firmly believe that all of that was a lie. Seeing, and hearing Violet, is like experiencing perfection itself. Her silky and sensual voice that has a perfect amount of feminine quality as well as her witty sarcasm in it to make it unbelievably sexy, yet innocent, and mature all at the same time. She could say anything, but coming from those full lips, it'd still sound sexy. No matter what it was that she did, it was done perfectly, or she wouldn't accept it.

And now, after all we've been through, it's like torture hearing her talk. Even when she just says 'hello' to me, it sends a shiver down my spine. But ever since I made the mistake of cheating on her—the biggest mistake in my life, I believe—simple, everyday actions seem so hard. Sleeping was just as impossible. Because sleeping reminds me of when she would lay beside me.

It'd remind me of when I'd wake up to her angelic face, haloed by the morning sunlight filtering through the curtains. So then, the curtains, the sheets, even the damn sun, reminded me of Violet. And those peaceful mornings after wild passionate nights. What can I do to make these feelings go away?

_it's not right; not okay_

_say the word that you say_

_maybe we're better off this way?_

_I'm not fine; I'm in pain_

_it's harder every day_

_maybe we're better off this way?_

_it's better that we break..._

It's not right to have these feelings anymore. I broke her heart. And god I regretted it. But I couldn't take it back, no matter how much I wished of it. She still wouldn't speak to me much. And that wasn't okay with me. We were supposed to be a family, but I ruined that and I knew she wasn't happy. She was lonely, I can tell what she's feeling. And I know she can tell how I'm feeling.

I still love her. But maybe, we're better off this way. This...separation of our lives. Maybe we're not meant to be involved like we were. Maybe it would never work out.

I didn't like the word maybe. But seriously, I'm not fine with this awkwardness between us. If anything, I just want to be friends again. I miss her, the woman I could always talk to, about anything. The caring beautiful Violet who was like the mother of our group. She was the super glue that held us all together, the mental asylum that kept us all safe and protected. She was the pair of arms I knew would always embrace me when I needed it, the heart that would always be open to love me, in any type of that emotion.

But is it really better if we just sever our ties and move on? Is it better that we break it all off?

I need to know.

_a fool that let you slip away_

_I chase you just to hear you say_

_you're scared and that you think that I'm insane_

I walked into the arena where Smackdown was being held this week. I was looking for one woman in particular. The one who could answer all my questions, the one that could fix everything. The one that would believe me and listen to me before jumping to conclusions. Like Jeff or Carmi would.

I raced down the halls, looking for the Divas locker room. During these moments of frantic searching, I thought of how stupid I was for doing what I did to her. I was a fool to let her slip away. To open the option of loosing her. I was the only man stupid enough on this planet to cheat on Violet Pierce. She is a gift to men. She's beautiful. She's not to be used and thrown away. She's not supposed to get hurt.

No, you're supposed to protect her. To keep her out of harms way. She was that angel and you couldn't let her wings get broken, because they couldn't be mended easily.

And figuratively, I broke those wings. I screwed things up for my angel.

_the city looks so nice from here_

_pretty I can't see it clearly_

_while you're standing there it disappears_

_it disappears_

I knocked on the door to the Divas locker room impatiently. Melina opened it and looked at me with dark eyes. She wasn't a fan of mine. "Is Violet here?" I asked quickly. Melina was silent, studying me before finally answering, "no." My eyebrows furrowed, why did I have to make so many damn enemies in my lifetime.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, stepping aside to show me the empty locker room. Now I felt stupid. "Sorry." I mumbled. "Do you know where she is?" I asked. "She went out for some air. The roof," Melina answered after a moment of hesitance. I smiled at her, "thanks Mel," I said. She nodded before closing the locker room door.

I ran for the stairs, there was always one way up to the roof.

//

I let out a slight sigh as I saw her sitting there. Her hair was whipping around in the wind. Her head tilted up so she could look up at the darkening sky. The sun was slowly setting. I took a moment to look at the city below us. But, it's beauty couldn't compare to Violet's, especially when it was on display in the orange and pink light of the dying sun. I licked my lips, my throat suddenly going dry with nerves.

The rest of the world seemed to disappear as I approached her. "Violet." I said her name softly. But she heard me. She slowly turned her head, leaning back, supporting herself on her hands. Her gaze fell on me, and her content smile turned to a frown.

_it's not right; not okay_

_say the words that you say_

I hated that reaction. I hated that, whenever she saw me, I pretty much ruined her mood. I didn't want things to be like that. Would it make a difference if I told her that every time I saw her that my heart sped up and my mouth went dry and all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms?

I just needed to tell her. Just say it.

_maybe we're better off this way?_

_I'm not fine; I'm in pain_

_it's harder every day_

_maybe we're better off this way?_

_it's better that we break, oh_

"Is it really better Violet; being this way? Hardly talking, frowning when we see each other." I asked. She looked away, staring out at the sun. "No." she murmured. I walked over to her, looking at her tentatively. She looked up, her green eyes unreadable for once. She patted the spot on the concrete next to her. "Join me, I could use some company," she murmured.

I sat down next to her and we were silent for several minutes. I breathed deeply as she rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm not okay with this Matt. It hurts, it really does. But I can't just...let go of everything that we had." she whispered. I lifted a hand up to stroke her hair. "So are we better off broken up...." I trailed off, she knew the other option.

She was quiet. "No." she murmured, pulling back to look at me.

_so you're sitting all alone_

_you're fragile and you're cold, but that's alright_

_life these days is getting rough_

_it knocks you down and beats you up_

_but it's just a roller coaster anyway, yeah..._

She looked so fragile and scared. I had done this to her. I had hurt her. But I knew she'd pull through. She was sturdy and could be a bitch to the world if it ever decided to deal her a bad hand. Life was rough, it was a roller coaster. But she'd be okay.

But I could just finalize the fact that she'd be alright. I could be there beside her the whole way, making sure she was safe, and happy. I turned to look at her. Her green eyes met mine and my hand came up to touch her cheek softly. "I'm so sorry, Vio." I murmured, leaning in, kissing her softly. She leaned into me, breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against my shoulder.

_it's not right; not okay_

_say the word that you say_

_maybe we're better off this way?_

_I'm not fine; I'm in pain_

_it's harder every day_

_maybe we're better off this way?_

I gently played with her hair as we sat there silently. She moved her head so she could watch the sunset and I rested my chin atop her head. We stared out at the falling sun as it changed the colors of the sky around us. It changed from light to dark so quickly. Just like emotions did. You could love someone and hate them in the next second because of something they did.

Or you could go from being hurt, to possibly being in love again. In a blink of an eye. And I was desperately hoping that that is what was happening for Violet. I was hoping she could love me again. I was hoping she could really forgive me. That she could stay with me.

I wanted to protect her, forever.

_I'm not fine; not okay_

_say the word that you say_

_maybe we're better off this way?_

Love isn't a separate emotion. It's really just the center of a whole web of emotions. Because love can cause so much more then just affection. It can cause anger, pain, betrayal, joy, and so many other sensations. Some good, some bad.

And in life, you could only hope that you did the right things. The actions that brought love. And the actions that connected you to the happier side of that web.

Violet was my connection to that happy side.

_I'm not fine; I'm in pain_

_it's harder every day_

_maybe we're better off this way?_

_it's better that we break, baby_


End file.
